1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chaise-longue recliner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chaise-longue is a reclining chair with anatomical shape which allows the user to assume a semi-reclined resting position. A chaise-longue is traditionally formed by three sections with different inclination: a backrest section, an intermediate section and a footrest section. When the user sits on a chaise-longue, his/her knees are usually at a greater height than his/her hips and feet.
The chaise-longue with continuous adjustment designed by Le Corbusier in 1927 is a furnishing element that has become a part of the design history. The chaise-longue with continuous adjustment is formed by a structure bearing down on the ground, which bears a seating structure that includes two arched support elements able to slide relative to the stationary base structure, so that the user can vary the inclination of the seating structure at will.